1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splash lubricating device for a holizontal or inclined engine.
2. Prior Art
In a splash lubricating device, a means for increasing a quantity of the splashed lubricating oil is shown, for example, in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,789. U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,789 shows an oil splashing dipper secured to a connecting rod of an engine. A dipper splashes oil from the crankcase up onto the engine cylinder.
However, in the splash lubricating device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,789, when the oil-splash dipper 22 rushes into the oil and goes along an orbital path through the oil, it is apt to cause a loss of the engine power owing to a large resistance put thereupon. Therefore, when the engine is to be started under the condition of low temperature, the torque needed to start the engine becomes increased. And under a hot condition of the engine, since the lubricating oil temperature is further raised, the lubricating performance thereof becomes worse.